


i would wait forever for you

by mind_boggling



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, senior quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: “The deadline is today” Callie answered, shoving her hands between her crossed legs in shame. “I asked Brandon but he’s picked his and he’s working on other things and spending as much time as possible with Grace, he doesn’t really have the time to help me”Ximena nodded, “Well good thing I’m here then isn’t it? Because ‘single from the womb, single to the tomb’ is not going to be your senior quote, that’s for sure”





	i would wait forever for you

**Author's Note:**

> cute anon that i got _waaaaaay_ back on tumblr i apologise for this being so late i’ve had issues for months and a bad writers slump ugh

Callie didn’t hear the door knock.

She was startled when Ximena tapped her shoulder making her jump, yanking the headphone out of her right ear and looking up in shock. “Jesus! You scared the hell out of me”

Ximena just laughed, doubling over before she sat cross legged in front of Callie’s bed as she lay on her front at the top end. “Don’t use the Lord’s name like that Callie, I was just a refugee in a Church merely a few weeks ago, remember?”

Callie shoved Ximena’s shoulder, the two of them laughing together. She sat up on the bed, gathering the papers in front of her into a neat pile and turning the music on her phone off. “Did my Moms let you in? I didn’t hear the door”

“Jesus, actually. He was on his way out with Emma and Mariana” Ximena replied. “I didn’t even know the two of them were friends now, especially after what happened at Derby”

Callie frowned, rolling her eyes a little. “Oh yeah, Jesus mentioned it but I wasn’t interested enough for the full story. It’s not like this is the first time it’s happened. Mariana and Emma are on and off all the damn time” 

Ximena shrugged. “Beats me. What are you doing? What are all these papers?” Ximena grabbed them quickly, Callie lurching forward to grab them off her and protesting in vague moaning noises, but she just about missed. “Senior quote! You still haven’t picked one?”

“The deadline is today” Callie answered, shoving her hands between her crossed legs in shame. “I asked Brandon but he’s picked his and he’s working on other things and spending as much time as possible with Grace, he doesn’t really have the time to help me”

Ximena nodded, “Well good thing I’m here then isn’t it? Because ‘ _single from the womb, single to the tomb_ ’ is not going to be your senior quote, that’s for sure” She grabbed the pen from Callie’s bed and crossed it out quickly. 

“Hey!” Callie protested, laughing as she yanked the book back from Ximena. “That one wasn’t serious I was just playing about. I’ve been searching for one online I’m that unoriginal. What was your senior quote?”

“What, so you can steal it for yourself?” Ximena replied, her brow cocked and a playful smile on her face. Callie’s slight discomfort just caused her to laugh and shake her head. “I’m joking. Mine was ‘ _I look forward to being older. When what you look like becomes less and less an issue, and what you are is the point._ ’ I felt that it really fit me as a person because all people see is an immigrant. I want them to see more than that, to see me for my art, my Derby, but to also see that I’m a proud immigrant and that I’ll never stop fighting for people to have the opportunities that I did. That I do”

Callie reached out instantly for Ximena’s hand, and she placed it on the edge of the bed as Callie put hers over the top. They clenched together, squeezing their fingers together and holding each other in the moment. Callie just smiled. “That’s beautiful”

The two of them look at each other for a second too long, a second where Ximena’s eyes soften at Callie’s tiny smile, her own lips pressing into contentment. Callie is the first one to pull her hand away, and Ximena clears her throat, wiping her now sweaty palm on her leg. “Enough about me, I just remembered. I was thinking I remember seeing this thing online the other day. What about ‘ _I may be a senior but so what? I’m still hot_ ’?”

Callie burst out laughing, and the elements of Ximena’s seriousness faded, only causing her to laugh along with her. “Ximena, no way! There’s no way I could write that about myself, first of all it’s embarrassing and it’s not true and-“

“It is too true, Callie, stop doubting and degrading yourself” Ximena complained, folding her arms as her frown became visible on her face. “Self love is my key to self happiness. The key to not caring about what people think, the key to my confidence, the constant walls I build to separate my work and my home lives. To keep things professional, to keep up a façade that will help me get to where I want to be. Places that my skin colour and my immigrant status stop me from going. And my love got me where I am now”

“Do you have enough love for the both of us?” Callie asked sheepishly. Ximena smiled, but she feigned happy. Callie’s sadness was real, and it wasn’t a joke anymore. And it saddened her to see her in such a deep pit of self doubt and supposed unworthiness. 

“Yeah,” This time it was Ximena who reached for Callie’s hand, pulling her closer towards her and putting both her hands into Callie’s grasp. “Yeah I do”

They sat in silence in each other’s embrace for multiple minutes, breathing in synchronicity and hearts thumping against each other’s chests. Ximena finally spoke into the crook of Callie’s neck. “I got it. I have the perfect quote”

**Callie Adams Foster • Class of 2018, Anchor Beach Charter**  
_“Genius is more often found in a cracked pot than a whole one.”_

**Author's Note:**

> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
